yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
World Map
Introduction The game currently features two maps. Part 1 does not need to be completed for you to move on to Part 2. Part 1 When starting the game, only Alstoria will be open to you. The number above the country indicates how many new available quests you have. If the country is grayed out, it means you do not yet have access to this country. Complete Main Story quests to make them available. There are 10 locations in Part 1: Alstoria Fairbelk Koubai Mei Rabia Seitos Desir Scenes of the Past Remnant of a Dream Träumere When you want to access Part 2, tap the button in the top right corner. When in a country's map, a banner will indicate where you have to go next to advance the Main Story. Colored routes indicate they are open, but black ones are not. Purple monster symbols with Stamina above them indicate a random encounter with Dream Eaters. These must be defeated to open a route and are not repeatable. Some locations will display a ring or a Fairy Stone, indicating this is a reward at the location. Quests in each location can be either Main Story Quests, which include story dialogue, or Free Quests. Main Story quests must be completed to advance the story, and in doing so you can receive some of the Main Story princes such as Byakuyo and Kairi. Once a Main Story quest is completed, you cannot do it again. Tapping the button in the top left on the main Map screen will let you re-read the stories that you've already completed. Free Quests are repeatable, and there are four drops. The chances of getting the drops are random, but you need all four to receive the reward at the end. You do not need to get all four drops in one run. Quests with the red banner indicate they are "Non-Continuable". This means you cannot use a Fairy Stone should you fail the dungeon to keep going. Although there is a difficulty level, these tend to be much more difficult than other quests of the same level. Make sure you have a solid team together before trying to take one on. Part 2 - Against the Belief At the beginning of Part 2, only Lecord will be open to you. While still including Main Story Quests, Part 2 has Area Quests instead of Free Quests. Countries that are hidden by clouds are not yet accessible. Complete Main Story Quests to make them available. Part 2 also has a badge reward system. The Crowns are badges you receive by completing quests in the country. Tap the treasure chest to the right of the badge count to see the rewards you can receive. If you want to access Part 1, tap the button in the top right corner. When in a country, your profile prince will appear as your avatar in the starting location. Spots that are purple are open, but gray ones are not yet accessible. Complete Main Story quests to open them. A banner will indicate where you have to go next to advance the Main Story. Tap the button in the top left to view available Area Quests in the country, or check the spots with numbers, which indicate how many quests are available. Area Quests are only accessible once you've completed the Main Story Quest in the same location. Some of the Area Quests have special requirements in order to complete them, such as using a team of only purple princes or only using 3-star or lower princes. What's Next? At the moment, Part 2 of the game is still being released. Check the News page to see when new information about Part 2 is released. Category:Quests